Out of a Friend, An Enemy
by Salistina
Summary: A new girl joins the Xiaolin Monks, but is she their friend or their enemy? Only the future will tell.
1. There's Always a Beginning

A/N: Hello readers! Guess what? (No, not that!) This is my first ever fan fic! Tell me what you think after you read this. Flames should be OK.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown! I do however own Amy, so ask if you want to use her.

**

* * *

**

**There's always a beginning**

The Yin-Yang, a chinese symbol used to show the relationship between good and evil. On the Yin-Yang, there is a thin line dividing the dark side and the light side, the boundary between the good and the evil. But, in all good, there is evil, and in all evil, there is good. Evil sometimes helps the good side for their own benefits, and good helps evil, hoping for a change in the evil. Most people are on one side or another. This story is about a girl who lives on both sides, and receives the benefits and disasters from both sides.

XXxxxxXX

Master Fung walked into the room where the Xiaolin monks were meditating.

"It appears we will be have a new monk joining us shortly," he said to the monks.

"A new monk?" Omi asked.

"Yes, and her name is Amy," Master Fung replied.

"Ooh! Another girl monk! This will be great!" Kimiko happily.

"..." Raimundo said. He was currently listening to his MP3 player. Kimiko yanked the ear buds out of his ears and told him what he missed.

"Well, I'll be a lizard's aunt!" Omi said.

"It's a monkey's uncle, Omi," Raimundo said. Omi glared at Raimundo.

"Well, this'll be interesting to see if this Amy holds out longer than the other new recruits we've had," Clay mused as he rubbed his chin.

"Indeed," Master Fung said. He had no sooner finished what he was saying when they heard a knock at the temple doors.

"I'll get it!" Raimundo said as he ran to get the door. The other monks followed Raimundo to the doors. When the monks opened the doors, they saw a girl with bright red hair in a blue pony tail and green eyes wearing blue jeans and a T-shirt with a shooting star on it. She was standing next to a bike with a backpack.

"Um, hello," Raimundo said, blushing slightly.

"Hi! My name's Amy!" The girl said, smiling. "Nice day isn't it?"

"Um," Omi said, looking at the overcast sky.

"Well, in a matter of speaking," Amy said, as she threw an annoyed look at Omi.

"So, your the new monk?" Kimiko asked.

"Yep, that's me!" Amy replied happily.

"Your training will start tomorrow, Amy, but until then, the other monks will show you around," Master Fung said.

"This is Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko, and I am Omi," Omi said. "The others won't admit it, but I am the best monk!" As Omi said this, the others threw icy glares at him.

"Cool! So, where can I set up?" Amy asked as Master fung walked away.

"Right this way!" Kimiko said. "So do you like computers?" she asked.

"Yeah, still learning how to program them, though." Amy said as she followed the monks to the rooms.

"This is where you can set up!" Kimiko said.

"Thanks!" Amy said as she started unpacking her backpack.

XXxxxxXX

"So there's a new monk, big deal," Jack Spicer said as he talked to Chase Young on his computer network.

"You idiot! A new monk means more than your tiny brain seems to think it means!" Wuya yelled at Jack.

"As Wuya just pointed out, Jack, a new monk means more than you think. It means that we have another enemy!" Chase said. "Meaning another person to take down before we can take over the world, and possibly rid the world of good!" Chase glared at Jack after this last remark. His remarked seemed to fall on deaf ears, however.

"Yeah, yeah. So get to the point already," Jack said, digging in his ear. Chase sighed.

"My point is there is a prophecy that goes with a new monk joining the monks of their own accord," Chase said.

"So?" Jack said.

"So, you idiot, this is the part where your brain seems to not be able to comprehend with!" Wuya yelled.

"As I was saying," Chase said, calmly, "The prophecy says that the fifth monk that joins of their own accord will be the one who knows the secret of ridding the world of good and evil."

"I think I'm starting to catch on now," Jack said.

"Finally, something gets through your thick skull!" Wuya exclaimed.

"Hey, some things get through my head, you know!" Jack said, pointing at his head, and, upon realizing what he said, drooped his finger.

"So, we need to get her to tell us what she knows," Chase said.

"And I'll plan a raiding party in the mean time!" Jack said, rubbing his hands

together.

XXxxxxXX

Amy was watching the monks as the practiced their fighting skills against each other. She cringed as Omi got a stomach blow on Raimundo.

"Ow," she said. Suddenly, she felt like someone was watching her. She whipped around to find...no one.

"What's up?" Raimundo asked. Amy jumped.

"What? Oh, nothing," she replied.

"OK..." Raimundo said. "Your sure?"

"Positive," Amy said with a smile. She watched as he went back to the others.

XXxxxxXX

_Amy saw the world, so happy and peaceful, then, an explosion. Pain, suffering, then a shadow. The shadow was...no...it couldn't be...not her...anyone but her. Amy doubled over in pain. She saw Clay, Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo. They were fighting the shadow. They were losing. Then, she saw a great swirling mass, a portal. Again, she felt the pain. She felt like her heart was being ripped out. She felt like all of her happiness was being sucked out of her. No, it couldn't be happening. Not now, not yet. Then...  
_

...she woke up in a cold sweat. _What does it mean?_ she thought. '_Not now, not yet.' that feeling, what does it mean? The shadow, how did I know who it was? They were in a mask. How come I knew them? _She shook her head. _Too many questions. It's too early for those. _She looked at her digital clock **5:30 am**. _I guess I'll get up,_ she thought.

XXxxxxXX

"I guess we should wake up Amy now," Raimundo said as he and the other monks walked into the kitchen with him. They all suddenly stopped. They saw Amy doing the dishes. "Uh...Amy?" Raimundo said.

"Finally, you all got up!" Amy said. "I thought you might never wake up! ...What!" she said as she looked at all the stunned faces.

"You're up already!" Raimundo said.

"Been up since 5:30. What's for breakfast?" she asked. So they started on breakfast.

XXxxxxXX

Amy bent over to look down at a stubborn piece of dirt on the floor. She scrubbed harder with the string mop. _Why do I hear a...helicopter? No, no, no. It's not as noisy as a helicopter. A kid with bright red hair? OooKaay... _she thought. The kid with bright red landed in front of her. He was followed by several things that looked like large silvery pots with...eyes.

"I am Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!" the kid, apparently Jack Spicer, said. "Prepare for me and my Jackbots to defeat you! MWHAHAHA!" he stopped and looked at Amy for her reaction. She looked extremely unimpressed.

"For one thing," she said, her arms crossed, "It's my Jackbots and me. 'Me and my Jackbots' is bad grammar. And for another thing, your laugh, it's lame..."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Raimundo said. Amy turned around to see the four other monks behind him. Amy decided that she had better move out of the line of fire.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi said. "Prepare to be defeated!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep talking, Cheeseball," Jack said. "Jackbots, attack!" The Jackbots flew up to the monks.

"Fist of Tamigon!" Clay yelled.

"Tornado Strike, water!" Omi called out.

"Sword of the Storm, wind!" Raimundo shouted.

"Lotus Twister!" Kimiko yelled. Amy hoisted up the bucket of water she was using to mop the floor with. She had managed to inch behind Jack. _I don't have any Wu or special moves, but I do have these, _she thought. She heaved the bucket over Jack's head, water and all, and left him dripping wet.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, his voice muffled by the bucket. "That's no way to treat an evil boy genius," he said as he lifted the bucket off his head. The look he saw on Amy's face was enough to make a wolverine run for cover. The face was a horribly evil grin. In Amy's hands was the string mop. She swung the mop and hit Jack. She sent him flying into the robot Clay was fighting. Jack took out the robot and flew over Clay as he ducked.

Clay's POV

I looked up. It seemed as though we had made short work of Jack and his robots, again. The new little lady had managed to take out Jack. Jack struggled out of the heap of robot parts on top of him.

"Curse you, Xiaolin Losers!" he yelled. _So much for him, _I thought as I watched him fly away.

Amy's POV

"Way to handle Jack!" Kimiko said.

"Nice going, little lady!" Clay said.

"I could have done better myself, but you handled it well," Omi said. Raimndo would have said something, but was wondering how such a nice girl could give such an evil look.

"Ah, geez. It was nothing really," Amy said, a little over come by the compliments. At that time, Amy would have never guessed that as good as she was fighting for good, she was even better fighting for evil.

A/N: Well? What do you think? Please R&R! You guys can help me write better stories (and be a better writer mainly).


	2. Life at it's Best

A/N: Hey, all! I got out the second Chapter sooner than I expected. This one is probably a bit rough because I didn't really plan it out as good as I planned out the first one. Please read it and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I do however own Amy and the Robe of Orbs, so ask if you want to use them.

**Life at it's Best**

Amy was washing the dishes of breakfast with Omi. In her mind, she was running over yesterday's events(A/N: aka Chap. 1). _Man,_ she thought, I_ took out Spicer like he wasn't even there. I wonder..._

"Hey, Omi," she said, "Are your days always as exciting as yesterday?"

"Most often, yes, but not always." he replied. _Crud, this is a bit more than I thought I was bargaining for, _she thought. _So much for being isolated in some Xiaolin temple._ Just as Omi put away the last dish, Dojo ran into the room.

"Rashes say there's a new Wu," Dojo said. We followed him into the court yard. "The new Shen Gong Wu is the Robe of Orbs. It's kind of like the Golden Tiger Claws because it creates a portal. The way that it isn't like the Golden Tiger Claws is that something happens when it is used with the Orb of Tsunami, thus the name the Robe of Orbs." As he was talking, Dojo unrolled the Wu scroll, revealing a tunic with long, dangling sleeves that was half dirty pink and half sky blue, divided down the middle. "All aboard boys and girl," he said after he rolled up the scroll, then grew huge.

"Erm...Bye?" Amy said.

"Bye!" all the monks chimed as Dojo lifted off. Amy sighed. _Can't even go to retrieve one stinking Wu,_ she thought.

"Well, then Amy," Master Fong said, "It would appear as though you can begin training now."

XXxxxXX

Amy sat next to Master Fong in a meditating position with her eyes closed.

"When you meditate, Amy, you need to concentrate on gathering your Chi," Master Fong said. _Whatever those are,_ Amy thought. "That is, your spiritual energy." _Oh..._

"Um, Master Fong?" Amy asked, partially opening one eye. "I forgot to brush my teeth after breakfast. Can I go do that?"

"Yes," he said with a sigh. Amy jumped up and ran for the bathroom. Once she got there, she prepared her toothbrush vigorously and started scrubbing hard. After she had rinsed, she looked up from the sink to the mirror. She saw something totally unexpected. _Some weird dude with jet black hair, yellow eyes, and a hawk like disposition appears behind you. What do you do? _a sarcastic voice in Amy's head said.

Amy whipped around to find that the guy was still there.

"Um, Que possa?(A/N: Pardon any poor Spanish spelling)" she said.

The guy smiled, in a rather hawk like way, and said "Amy, I have a proposition to make."

"Dude: who, what, where, when, and, most of all, why." Amy retorted, arms crossed.

"All that is important currently is I am Chase Young, and I have a proposition for you." the guy, obviously Chase, said.

"Why should I care?" Amy asked innocently.

"You have been a failure at everything you do," Chase paused. "You can never do anything right long enough to still fell welcomed."

"I..." Amy began.

"You came here to get away from everything; your memories, you family, your friends, your failures. You hope to forget it all and never worry about failing again."

"You...?"

Chase stepped forward so that he was almost looking directly down at Amy and leaned forward toward Amy's ear. "You came to escape your worst side,that makes you fail. The side I can make your into your best side."

"Um..." Amy said as she tried to digest all Chase had said and how he knew all that.

"The side..." he straightened up, "...that could make you strong. Come with me and I can make your failures become successes."

"You mean the side that usually mouths off at the wrong time," Amy said.

"The evil side," Chase replied.

"Well, actually, I'd consider it more the bad mannered side than the evil side," Amy volunteered. "I like your offer and all, but I think I should at least try one more time before I go down that track." She looked at Chase. "Erm, if it doesn't work out, can I still come to you in a non humiliating way? As in not begging for mercy, etc.?"

"You may come to me whenever you feel ready," he replied. Amy blinked. Chase was gone. _Weird,_ she thought.

XXxxxXX

About an hour later, the monks returned to find Amy and Master Fong meditating.

"We beat Jack Spicer, Master Fong," Kimiko burst out.

"Great!" Amy said. "No serious injuries, I hope."

"None whatsoever," Raimundo replied. All the monks sat down in the meditating position, then closed their eyes.

"Remember to concentrate on gathering your Chi," Master Fong said.

XXxxxXX

A/N: Well? What do you think? Was it good? Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
